Lion of Remnant
by CrazySasori
Summary: What would happen if Squall Leonhart decided to attend Beacon Academy in order to become a Hunter? Read on to find out.


**AN: Wow, it's certainly been awhile since I got on my computer for something other than gaming or work. **

**If anybody who reads this story happens to be a fan of my other story He Who Saw The Deep Again, an Unlimited Blade Works and Highschool DxD crossover about Gilgamesh, fear not, I haven't abandoned it I'm just planning a major rewrite of it since I no longer have my notes for it and it's been almost a year since I last updated it. **

**Now on to the real reason you're here, I present to you the my Kingdom Hearts/RWBY crossover, but rather than using Sora or Riku as the main character I plan to use Squall, not Leon but SQUALL from Final Fantasy 8 (I kinda get why the first FF crossovers with RWBY were of XII because Lightning's weapon fits pretty well into the World of Remnant, but come on guys Squall had a gunblade way before Lightning was even a twinkle in Yoshinori Kitase's eye and my choosing to cross this with Kingdom Hearts rather than just FF8 was because of the lack of Grimm and over all material I have to work with so I'm going to incorporate a lot of Kingdom Hearts into here and only a little of Final Fantasy 8, however the World of Remnant is not one of many worlds rather the worlds of Kingdom Hearts are all just going to be places in Remnant.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Final Fantasy Series, Those are owned by Rooster Teeth and Square Enix[Formerly Square Soft(R.I.P Square Soft, You made some amazing games)]**

* * *

_Legends, stories gathered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains. Forgetting so easily that we are Remnants, by-products of a forgotten past. _

_Man, born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born to an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void. _

_However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. _

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Came the voice of a rather busty blonde girl standing near the window with a shorter girl with red streaked, black hair, hugging the daylights out of her if the uncomfortable look on her face says anything "This is the best day ever!" she exclaimed as she continued hugging the red streaked, ravenette, who started to look blue.

"Please… stop…" the ravenette wheezed out.

"I'm so proud of you!" the blonde said giddily.

'Hmm she reminds of that old fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood and the blonde is definitely a shoo in for Goldilocks' thinks a man leaning on a wall near the two girls.

"Believe me, sis. It was nothing." the now named Red, in his mind, began. The man leaning on the wall near them tilted his head a little to listen in as Gold asked "What are you talking about? Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Red replies.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited!?" Gold questioned.

"Of course, I'm excited." Red said. "It's just, I've been moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Gold just slung her arm around Red's shoulder. "But you are special." She consoled. The two took that time to listen in on the news, and the man tilted his head over a little to get a better look at them.

As he'd seen out of the corner of his eye before Red had black hair with red streaks and exotic silver eyes. She wore a black blouse with a red corset-like middle, with criss-crossing black strings. She had a black belt that had several extra rounds of ammunition and her silver rose symbol on it. Her skirt was black with red trimmings at the bottom. She had black stockings on and black boots with dark red laces and soles that reached just below her knees. Her red hooded cloak was fastened to her shoulders through silver cross-shaped pins. What he assumed to be her weapon was sheathed on her lower back.

Gold, had golden blonde hair, long and messy. Her lilac eyes were shining with both mischief and excitement. She wore a dark tan jacket with black arm bands over a yellow shirt that showed off her cleavage and midriff, it also had a flame-like symbol in black. She had short black bike shorts and over that was a dark-tan belt with pouches and a matching back skirt and a white one underneath it. Her belt also held a small dark-tan banner that had her symbol in yellow this time. She had asymmetrical orange socks with the left on going over the knee and the right below the knee. She had a pale blue bandana on the left leg and had brown boots with a yellow line on the inner side and it reached to below her knees. She had black finger-less gloves that reached slightly above her wrists and yellow bracelets, what looked like fashion accessories, which were obviously her weapons. The last accessory was the orange scarf wrapped neatly around her neck.

The man was snapped out of his analysis, when a hologram of a beautiful blonde woman appeared where the news report was. "Hello and welcome to Beacon, My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."

The man just tuned out the rest, since it was the same rehearsed speech that was given to him before when he was selected to continue his education here after finishing at SeeD Academy. He saw the two girls move closer to the window out of the corner of eye but tuned them out now that it was almost time for them to land.

* * *

The Airship prepared its docking sequence, and the man made his way near the door. His luggage only consisted of a duffel bag, with some personal effects and a large case with a picture of a lion head on the side of it.

Once the ship touched down, "Whoa…" Red and Gold expressed their awe simultaneously, and while our 'mysterious' main character came from the rather lavish SeeD Academy, even he had to admit that Beacon was a rather beautiful school.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Gold commented while folding her arms while Red suddenly started gushing over the various weapons she was seeing "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?" Red began. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Gold questioned. Red then completely unfurled her weapon revealing that it was in fact a large scythe.

"Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" She swooned as she hugged her scythe. "I just like seeing new ones… It's like meeting new people… but better…" She muttered the last part more to herself.

"Ruby, come on." Gold began as she pulled the now named Ruby's hood over her face. "Why don't you try making friends of your own?"

"Well why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked of her sister.

"Well... actually my friends are here now gotta catch up, can't stay here with you, gotta go, bye!" Gold said in a rush as she was suddenly surrounded by people and then quickly dashed away leaving a suddenly dizzy Ruby alone in the courtyard.

"Wait aren't we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we have dorms!? I don't know what I'm doing" Ruby babbled before falling backwards on to someones luggage carrier.

"What are you doing!?" yelled a young girl, with snow-white hair tied in a high off-centre ponytail on the back of her head with black icicle pins. She had icy-blue eyes with her left eye having a small scar running through it and was pale as snow. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket with a red inside which had more noticeable blue near her wrists and had a thigh-length dress in the same color with black lace along the neck and a white ribbon by her waist that had a light grey pouch at the back and her rapier at the left side. She had calf-length, white, heeled boots. She had an apple-shaped necklace and two thin rectangular earrings for accessories. Her snowflake symbol was on the back of her jacket and was barely see-able, due to having a similar color to the rest of her outfit. Clearly this girl was going for a Snow White theme when she got out of bed this morning.

"Sorry..." muttered Ruby trying to pick up the fallen luggage.

"Sorry! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused? Gimme that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." yelled White

"Uhh..." Ruby tried to interject but failed to come up with anything to say.

"What are you? Braindead? Dust! Fire. Water. Lightning. Energy" White yells while shaking a bottle of red dust in Ruby's face "Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ahh.. ahhh ACHOO!" Ruby sneezes violently setting off the dust White had been waving in her face causing her to be hit by a small cloud of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, though other than a bit of soot covering her White seems fine.

The bottle of dust she ad been holding flew out of her hand and rolled to the feet of an attractive girl with long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow along with black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that look like belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. On her torso she wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest, alongside a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. In her hand she has a brown hard back book with no distinguishable markings on it.

Without looking away from her book the girl in black picks up the bottle of dust before looking over in the direction of the arguing Ruby and White.

"You are unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" White yells at the nervous form Ruby who is looking a bit like a kicked puppy while she nervously pokes her pointer fingers together.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby starts to say before White begins berating her again "You complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well... I.. I" Ruby stammers before being interrupted again

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing you know we're here to fight monsters so watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry Princess" Ruby starts to say before being interrupted yet again.

"It's Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the black haired girl that picked up Weiss's bottle of dust.

"Finally some recognition"

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the black haired girl says matter-of-factually.

"Wha.. How dare... The nerve of... UGH!" Weiss tries desperately to vocalize her outrage at the slander, in her mind, being thrown at her families business before settling on snatching her dust from the girls hand and walking away.

"I promise I'll make this up to you" Ruby calls out to Weiss but she just ignores her and continues to walk away.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So..." Ruby starts before realizing the other girl was also walking away, and collapsing to her butt in despair and falling onto her back "Welcome to Beacon"

After standing unobtrusively in the background watching this whole scene play out, the man decides to go and speak to the girl, because even someone as introverted as him has enough compassion to reach out to someone who is so obviously having a shitty day.

Ruby, who is laying on her back with her eyes closed, suddenly notices someone walk over to her and upon opening her eyes sees an undeniably handsome man.

The man she sees has unruly brown hair and light blue eyes, and is wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a lion head pendant and a matching ring, which she notices because the man is offering her his hand to help her up and a large case with the same lion head as his necklace and ring is in his other hand. She accepts his hand and the man easily pulls her into a standing position and asks her if she's alright.

"Yeah thanks... Oh! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, nice to meet you..." she shyly replies before leaving her sentence hanging, clearly a sign that she wants him to introduce himself.

"Squall, Squall Leonhart." the now named Squall says before turning and heading towards the school.

Quickly moving to catch up with him she begins walking next to him in hopes that he knows where to go to get to their orientation.

"Heh... uhh so... I've got this thing" Ruby says before quickly unfolding her scythe and letting the tip slam into the ground "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." she finishes proudly.

Squall looks the scythe over for a minute before deciding to unveil his own weapon. Setting the case down on the ground, Squall unlocks it before opening it, showing the contents to Ruby, something which immediately makes Ruby's inner weapon nerd gush. Inside is a weapon with the handle of a highly modified Revolver for a handle which also has a small length of chain and the lion's head that seems to be Squall's symbol, the blade of the weapon is at least three feet long, colored black with the same lion's head emblazoned in silver on the side, down the length of the blade is a line that ends inside the slightly open mouth of the lion alongside a vertical line that separates the jaws from the rest of the head. The design seems to suggest the blade can split open to most likely allow it some sort of ranged capability from the revolver that is the handle of the weapon. (A combination of Squall's Revolver and Punishment gunblades)

"Ohmigosh! It's a Gunblade! So... Cool..." Ruby drools as she studies the weapon with stars in her eyes "I've never seen or even heard of one like this, and there's no way anybody at Signal would have missed this beauty, so you must be from a different school." Ruby finishes with a question mark floating over her head.

"Yeah, I'm from SeeD Academy over in the City of Balamb." Squall says as he closes the case for his gunblade and continues walking.

"SeeD huh? I heard they have a really tough curriculum over there, you'll probably breeze through Beacon then." Ruby says as she continues walking alongside Squall before they enter the auditorium, only to see her sister waving at her "Oh there's my sister Yang, sorry but I gotta go, thanks so much for your help earlier" before dashing over to her sister.

'What help? All I did was pick her up off the ground, show her my weapon, and walk her to Orientation.' Squall thinks to himself as he moves to the corner of the room and leans on the wall.

* * *

"So who's tall, dark, and handsome over there huh? Not even here an hour and my cute little sister already has herself a boyfriend." Yang teases Ruby when she comes to stand next to her.

After processing her sister's words Ruby starts blushing so red she resembles a tomato. "Ehhh! His name's Squall and he's not my boyfriend, he was just nice enough to help me out after you ditched me and I exploded!"

"Yikes... meltdown already?"

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire and think some ice..." Ruby mutters with her hand on her chin at the end.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks teasingly.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" Ruby starts babbling only to suddenly hear "YOU!" and promptly jumps into her sisters arms "Oh God it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded..." Yang deadpanned confirming that Ruby was not, in fact, being sarcastic.

"It was an accident... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ruby yells at the end only for her to suddenly be getting a face full of pamphlet labeled Dust for Dummies as Weiss rapidly recites her companies Terms of Service clause.

"Uhhh..."

"Look do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asks

"Absolutely"

"Then read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look uh... sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang suddenly cuts in

"Yeah great idea sis. Hello, Weiss I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah and we can try on clothes and paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, dark... and hunky over there" Weiss says as trails off with a slight blush upon noticing the man she hastily singled out.

"Oh... ogling Ruby's new boyfriend I see" "He's not my boyfriend!""I wasn't ogling!" "Well according to my little sis his name is Squall." Yang says with a grin at successfully teasing both girls.

"Squall huh, why do I feel like I should know that name?" Weiss mutters to herself.

"I'll keep this brief…" They heard Headmaster Ozpin say over the microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." Ozpin continued. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." Ozpin finished before taking his leave and having Glynda take the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." She instructed. "Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." She dismissed them before leaving.

"He seemed kinda off…" Yang commented.

"Almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added before she and her sister took their leave.

* * *

It's nighttime now, all the newest students are spending the night in the large ballroom, numerous sleeping bags have been laid out for all of them however many of them are too wired because of their initiation tomorrow to even think of going to sleep yet.

Ruby is seen writing a letter on her sleeping bag before Yang suddenly drops out of nowhere onto her own nearby bag "It's like a big slumber party!" she says excitedly

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though"

"I know I do" Yang says before purring in delight at all the half naked men parading goofing around. Looking back towards her sister, she asks what she's writing.

"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going..." "Awww that's sooo cuuuuute" "Shut up!" Que pillow to the face "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone."

"What about Squall he seems nice, not to mention handsome, plus one friend little sis, that's a hundred percent increase."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend... back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend, and one enemy" Yang said before getting hit in the face with another pillow "Look it's only been one day, trust me you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet."

The sound of a match being lit is heard before the room gets a little brighter, looking over Ruby and Yang see the black haired girl from earlier, though Yang doesn't know that, sitting next to some lit candles reading a book.

"That girl..." "You know her" "Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." "Welp now's your chance" Yang says before getting up and pulling Ruby behind her as she makes a beeline straight for the girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Hellooooo I believe you two may know eachother" Yang says cheerfully to the mystery girl

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" the girl asks curiously

"Yeah, my names Ruby... but you can just call me... actually you can just call me Ruby..."

"Okay..."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to her sister "I don't know help me" Ruby replies pitifully

"So! What's your name?" the blonde says hoping to spark a conversation "Blake" the girl replies. "Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow" "Thanks..." "It goes great with your... pajamas?" "Right..." "Uhhh nice night don't you think?" "Yes it's lovely, almost as lovely as this book, that I will continue to read... as soon as you leave." Blake says while giving the two of them a sharp look over the rim of her book "Yeah this girls a lost cause" Yang says before Ruby finally cuts into the conversation.

"What's it about?" Ruby asks quietly "Huh?" "Your book. Does it have a name?" "Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake describes though curiously neglecting to mention the name of the book.

"Heh, Yeah that's real lovely..." Yang trials off awkwardly for once not knowing what to say.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I wanna be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping to live Happily Ever After?" Blake asks curiously

"Well I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby says earnestly

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake says a little sadly at the end

"Well... that's why we're here... to make it better." Ruby says with a small smile on her face.

"Oh... I'm so proud of my baby sister" Yang says walking over and picking Ruby up in a hug that quickly degenerates into a cartoon style dust cloud fight... that didn't last very long due to both girls suddenly finding themselves being held up by the backs of their shirt. Yang and Ruby turn to see who is holding them up and find themselves face to face with the stone faced form of Squall with one eyebrow slightly raised before he gently sets them on their feet. "You two are noisy" he states matter-of-factually before moving towards Blake "Mind if I sit here?" he asks while holding a magazine in his hand indicating he wants to share her reading light. "Sure" Blake replies easily enough. Squall sits down next to the black haired girl before opening his magazine which allows all of them to see is titled Weapons Monthly, a popular magazine that features all of Esthar Corp's newest breakthroughs in weapon's manufacturing.

"Is that the newest Edition of Weapons Monthly? That's not supposed to come out for another week. How did you get it Squall" squeals an overexcited Ruby who is invading their personal space by squeezing into the small area in between him and Blake so she can see the pages.

"My father sent it to me" Squall said

"Does your father work at Esthar?" Yang asks wanting to find something out about the mysterious guy that has caught her, and apparently her sister's, eye before sitting down on his other side close to the nightstand nearby.

"Something like that" Squall says bitterly clearly not wanting to speak any more on the matter. After that nobody really knew what to say so once they reached a good spot in their chosen literature both Squall and Blake got up, the latter blowing out the candles before they all headed to their respective sleeping bags.

* * *

**AN: So here's the end of chapter 1, I know it's almost identical to RWBY's canon opening but Squall isn't exactly a talker(He's an introvert obviously) so not much other than the last scene really changed since Squall settled the two girls down Weiss had no reason to come over and yell at them thus starting yet another comical fight. Things are going to start majorly changing next chapter with the introduction of the rest of the main cast and getting to see how Squall's combat abilities differ from everybody elses(If you've played FF8 before then you probably know what I'm referring to)**

**As I'm sure you've already noticed Squall is replacing Jaune, and with no Jaune that means a marked decrease in the amount of silliness going on so to compensate I'm planning on making everybody else just a little bit goofier(You'll understand next chapter with Pyrrha)**

**Now before anybody complains about everyone swooning over Squall's good looks, I want to point out in FF8 that Rinoa singles him out in the massive SeeD Ball because of this fact despite crushing on Seifer at the time. So if a girl who already has a romantic interest is seen crushing on him to a degree(Which if you've played FF8 you know develops into to quite the epic love story) then all these girls with no romantic focus are of course going to be taken in by him at first glance. Whether or not any of them develop actual feelings for him will remain to be seen.**

**Oh and before anyone asks, No Squall does not currently have his trademark scar, that will appear a little later in the story.**

**Alright enough babbling from me, you're free to ask questions in your reviews and if I don't think they'll spoil to much I'll be sure to answer them whether next chapter or through PM.**


End file.
